


you said we were golden

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, F/F, Infidelity, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re not sure how it began or what exactly it is – only that it <i>is</i> and that the slightest of shifts in anything in their lives could force it to shatter and make everything else come tumbling down with it.</p><p>Set sometime between Summerslam 2014 and Hell In A Cell 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you said we were golden

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Thirst" by City And Colour.
> 
> I in no way condone many of Nattie's actions/feelings in this fic, but as she's the pov character that's quite difficult to show, so here seems like the place to say that. I started writing this a long time ago, but it finally got finished.
> 
> (mentions of past nikki/cena tho i'm not sure why i included that because i Do Not like him but eh)

They’re not sure how it began or what exactly it is – only that it _is_ and that the slightest of shifts in anything in their lives could force it to shatter and make everything else come tumbling down with it.

Natalya thought the summer’s events would be enough for this to happen, yet somehow, _somehow_ it didn’t, and they’re still standing solid in whatever this relationship is. She doesn’t think Nikki was _right_ to betray Brie, but she’s never once mentioned it to her. She just lets the other woman pull her into hotel rooms almost weekly – sometimes more than weekly – and honestly, any serious thoughts are completely gone from her once Nikki has her through the door.

This time they’ve left her even before that – as Nikki holds her against the wall of the elevator, as Nikki’s bright lipstick smudges onto Nattie’s lips, her neck. They almost don’t get out when the elevator _ding_ s and they’ve reached their floor.

Nattie said it was a girls’ night out – the two of them along with Naomi and Eva – and that wasn’t exactly a lie; the four of them had a good evening together. But now it’s just her and Nikki hurrying and almost stumbling through the hotel corridor hand in hand, Nikki carrying her heels in one hand rather than wearing them.

It seems to take an age to actually get the key card into the lock, but all that means to Nattie is more time that she has Nikki clutching at her arm; more time that Nikki’s loud, brilliant laugh tickles her ear. As soon as they’re inside with the door shut safely behind them, Nattie’s shoes are kicked off too and they seem to become even more magnetised to each other in this newfound state of privacy.

Dresses, on the other hand, are much more difficult to get off. Nikki’s is tight, clinging to her body in such a titillating way... though Nattie longs to have it off her, to have her body flush against Nikki’s, just to be able to touch her all over. Soon it’s gone and so is Nattie’s, and the two of them are on the bed.

“I love this on you.” Nikki’s fingers run down one of Nattie’s bra straps; it’s the black bra Nikki helped her pick out for Tyson last year (though he’s miles away from Nattie’s mind right now, miles away as Nikki’s hands find her breasts and ever so lightly squeeze...). “Though I think I love it off more.”

Nattie rolls her eyes a little at the corny line but she still smiles as Nikki reaches behind her to undo the clasp. The bra is tossed onto the floor and Nikki is on her within seconds. First her hands: fondling again, thumbs circling her nipples, fingers pinching lightly. Then her head dips down and Nattie gasps as the wet heat of Nikki’s mouth suddenly engulfs one nipple, tongue flicking at it, now sucking slightly...

“Hey.” Nattie catches Nikki’s head, stroking a hand through her hair, forcing her to stop. “Think you should get yours off, too? Wanna see you.”

Nikki pulls back, a slightly disgruntled sound coming from her as she does so. She complies, though – but Nattie hardly gets the chance to look at her because as soon as Nikki’s bra comes off, she practically dives back onto Nattie. Nattie’s near horizontal on the bed, Nikki at her breasts again. She lets herself lose it for a while, but one hand snaking its way down her torso to palm at her through her underwear makes her shriek a little.

_“Nikki!”_

Nikki lifts her head with a smirk. “Yes?” Her hand moves a little, slipping inside the lace and ever so, _ever_ so gently letting a finger caress Nattie’s skin. It’s a teasing movement; the finger isn’t down at her clit just yet.

Nattie just gives her a look. “You know.”

“Oh, not yet? Or... you want more.” She strokes with two fingers now; it’s _more_ yet still not anything because she’s barely even touching Nattie.

“ _God_.” Her hand moves down and there’s the slightest pressure against her clit, just for a moment. “Please, Nikki.”

“Gonna need to have this out of the way first.” She touches Nattie through the lace again. “Come on.”

Soon enough the garment is gone and Nikki’s hand resumes its tricks: this time actually circling Nattie’s clit and making her shudder.

“Mm, _fuck_.” The pressure increases and Nattie just leans back on the bed, relaxing herself some more so the only thing she can feel is the sensation from the way Nikki’s touching her. Then one finger dips into her and she parts her legs a little more as an encouragement.

Nikki chuckles as she lets her finger slide in deeper, lets another one join it. “You’re so wet,” she says, half-whispering as if it’s some glorious secret for only her to know, and Nattie can only give a little whimper and a shaky smile in response – especially when Nikki’s thumb is back on her clit again, intensifying the feeling and having Nattie writhing a little more to her touch.

The fingers inside her quicken and the alternation between them pressing into her and the stimulation to her clit sends her skyrocketing, has her winding up so she can barely breathe and all there is to do is let out a moan and force herself to keep her eyes open because she wants to – _has_ to – see the way Nikki looks at her with such awe.

“So gorgeous. So fucking beautiful when you come for me, Nattie.”

She needed that; it had been building almost the whole evening, almost the whole time spent with Nikki. Nattie allows herself a moment before pulling herself back together, a moment before she lets herself reach out to Nikki, before Nikki leans down to kiss her.

“Let me now, OK?” she murmurs once they break apart, Nikki’s lips still close to hers, and Nikki grins and nods, getting her panties off and getting herself laid out on the bed as Nattie sits up.

And Nattie just has to look, has to let her gaze drag all over Nikki before she can even do anything. One of her hands closes over one of Nikki’s breasts – unable to stop herself, really – and from there it roams from her chest to her stomach, eventually coming to rest on Nikki’s inner thigh. Nattie leans in close, gives herself a moment to breathe Nikki in, and then her tongue finds Nikki’s clit and there’s a soft _“Oh!”_ from Nikki. She keeps at it: flicking over Nikki’s clit again and again and again as Nikki trembles beneath her, listening to the string of half words that escape Nikki – _please_ and _yes_ and Nattie’s name repeated over and over.

Nikki’s gone, then. She’s still for a few seconds as she gasps, the noise high in her throat, and then her whole body seems to shudder even more, one vast wave that she moans through, that seems to stop everything for Nattie: stops the world, all of fucking time and space – even stops her tongue from moving back onto Nikki’s clit again because all there is for her to do is to just concentrate on the woman in front of her.

She _does_ sit up to press a finger to Nikki’s clit, though, and then further down, just tracing it along her slit and Nikki is _wet_ , wet and so in need of more. Nattie lets the finger enter, still watching Nikki, the way she gasps at the insertion and then even more as a second finger makes its way in and Nattie works up a rhythm. It’s slow at first, but she speeds up as Nikki’s breathing does, speeds up until Nikki’s a mess underneath her all over again.

This time Nikki hardly allows a moment between recovering from her orgasm and sitting up to pounce on Nattie once more.

“Gonna make you feel as good as that, yeah? _Got_ to make you feel that good.” She kneels up, crashes her mouth into Nattie’s for a kiss – a blazing, all-consuming kiss that has Nattie moaning into it – and manoeuvres the two of them so Nattie’s the one nearest the head of the bed again, so Nattie’s the one that can be pushed down into the pillows.

Nattie certainly isn’t complaining: she’s on edge with anticipation as Nikki ducks down between her legs, as Nikki licks at her clit, paying such careful attention until she moves down further and delves her tongue in instead and the movement becomes desperate and almost haphazard but it’s still incredible, still _everything_.

Nikki switches back to Nattie’s clit, though there’s a finger inside her now too and the dual sensations just push her further, just have the orgasm wildly charging through her as she comes again – and then _again_ – and it’s as if being able to take Nattie this high is all that matters to Nikki.

“Fuck, _Nattie_ ,” she coos, just stroking the inside of Nattie’s thigh, and then she crawls up the bed to lie beside Nattie, pulling her in close and kissing her. Nattie can taste herself on Nikki’s lips as she does so, and usually that’s enough to get her yearning for even more, more of Nikki, but this kiss is just too gentle and tender – a departure from the evening’s earlier embraces – that she just relaxes into it and into the soft pillows behind her.

For a few moments she’s lost: any thoughts that aren’t of Nikki and her lips and her fingers threading through Nattie’s hair are completely forgotten as she finds herself consumed by the kiss. The two of them in this bed are all that exists, and there’s no world waiting for them to go back to living in outside of the hotel room.

Nattie doesn’t want to be the one to pull away, but she has to be – it doesn’t look like Nikki is going to be breaking the kiss anytime soon and she needs to _breathe_.

So she does. Nikki keeps holding onto her for a moment after, but then she lets go of Nattie to lie back on the bed and her warmth is gone. Nikki closes her eyes, and Nattie just lets her gaze travel over Nikki’s body with a soft smile, watching the way her lover’s breathing evens out – _she’s gorgeous_.

Nattie’s heart drops slightly when Nikki gets herself under the bed sheet – she wasn’t done taking in those beautiful breasts and glorious curves – but her smile widens again when Nikki looks at her and says, “Come under with me.”

She slips under the sheet, letting her head rest on Nikki’s shoulder, letting her eyes fall closed for a moment... though they won’t actually be sleeping at the hotel. They never do; she’ll be going home to Tyson and Nikki to no-one.

“How about... how about we stay here for the night?” Nikki’s voice forces Nattie to look up. They can’t do it, they’ve never done it before... but there’s something in Nikki’s eyes compelling her to agree, to admit that she wants to as well.

“Sure.” Nattie smiles and leans in some more. They stay quiet – just the sound of Nikki’s heart beating close to where Nattie’s head lies on her shoulder, Nikki’s hand stroking through her hair. The silence makes Nattie feel safe, somewhat, but it’s also equal parts overwhelming and the longer it goes on for, the less she can keep her mouth shut.

“Why did you do it, Nikki?” She’s unable to stop herself from asking, but once she has she wishes she hadn’t; it can mean nothing but negativity.

“Why did I...?”

Nattie sits up. “You know what I mean. Brie. At Summerslam. She’s your sister, your _twin_. ”

Silence. Nikki looks away.

“I had to. I did it for me. I just wanted to be my own person, not held down by her and her whole situation with Daniel. And now... now I am. It’s just me now, Nikki Bella, _the_ Nikki Bella, not part of a package deal with her. I get to do what I want.”

When Nikki puts it like that it’s at least a little logical. Still not something Nattie would do though, still not something that she understands.

“But family... family is everything. You might not have grown up in one that has wrestling at its core like mine, but it’s still everything in this business.”

“Is that why Tyson’s alone in your house with no-one but your cats for company but you’re here in yet another hotel room with me? Because family’s everything?”

Nattie swallows. Cold words. She wasn’t expecting Tyson to be brought up.

“Well?” The word pierces right through Nattie’s silence and seems to do so through her skin, too: her chest gets tighter and the pang is like the edge of a knife. This whole situation is on knife edge itself and Nattie just wishes that she’d kept her mouth shut – though maybe that would have been selfish. “Come on, Nattie. You’re going to have to make a choice someday. Or at least tell him.”

Oh God. She _is_ being selfish, isn’t she? She didn’t think there would need to be any choosing involved. It’s just something they _do_ , not something where there are feelings and choices to be made and actual thinking about it.

“A... a choice?” Nattie speaks meekly. She’s not actually one hundred percent sure if Nikki means what Nattie thinks she does.

“Me or him. It’s simple.”

So it is that. Nattie had no idea that Nikki was so serious; she thought she was just a way of Nikki indulging herself after she broke up with John. But that was so long ago now, and when Nattie thinks about it, they seem to have been doing this for so long that John can hardly be a factor in anything.

“I just... I just didn’t think this was that serious,” Nattie offers as a response, and Nikki’s expression turns more hurt than angry.

“You didn’t think this was...?” she begins, but she can’t seem to finish.

“I thought it was just sex, really,” Nattie clarifies, not wanting to look up at Nikki, not wanting to see the pain in Nikki’s eyes, the pain she knows she put there.

“Just sex, huh?” Nikki’s voice is faltering as she says it but she seems determined not to crack. “Is that all everyone thinks of when they look at me, when they interact with me? That that’s the only side to me there is? That that’s all I am?”

“N-no, Nikki, of course not. I... we’re friends, see? Of course that’s not all there is to you. There are so, _so_ many wonderful things about you, I wouldn’t be your friend if there weren’t. But as we’re friends who just also happen to have sex, _great_ sex, I...”

“But if we hadn’t been doing this before everything happened with Brie I bet you would have sided with her, right? You’d have no reason to choose me over her. There’d be nothing. You were just as good friends with her as you were with me. You have things to gain from me, though. Sex to gain from me, and it’s the only reason you stick around because I know deep down you’re wishing you could go back and take Brie’s side instead because you can’t stand to be morally wrong. You think you’re so righteous, telling me _no, what you did at Summerslam was wrong_ , but was it really? Sure, this business is about family for some, and it used to be for me, but mine was dragging me down. Brie’s predicament with the Authority had me basically being used as a hostage until they got what they wanted from her, so I thought to myself, why not join them? It was as much her making life hell for me as it was Stephanie.”

“Nikki–” Nattie tries, but Nikki cuts her off.

“Don’t tell me that’s not how you feel. I know you think I’m in the wrong. You’re the one who asked me _why_. If you could even begin to understand why, you wouldn’t have to ask.” She’s getting out of the bed now, finding her clothes on the floor and pulling them on. “Of course you don’t understand – if you actually had the guts to do anything like what I did you would have done it long ago, I’m sure. But you don’t and you never will. Besides, you don’t need to. Your husband is there for you. Speaking of him, that’s another thing we’re gonna need to talk about if you’re getting all high and mighty over my actions.”

Nattie frowns. “You were the one who initiated this all those months ago, and you knew full well that Tys–”

“And I was drunk that first time. I’m pretty sure we both were. You took me out to help me get over John, to have a _good time_ , you said, but not _together_ – although together happened, obviously. And I’m way over him now; looking back on it I don’t even think there was that much there in the first place. Now it’s just you. Ever since then it’s just been you. Like, I think I... _fuck_. Who are you doing this for, Nattie? Think about that. Because it sure as hell can’t be for me.”

With that, Nikki shoves her feet back into her heels, smoothes down her dress, combs a hand through her hair, grabs her purse, and stalks out of the room without another word, letting the door slam behind her.

Nattie is left under the bed sheet: naked, vulnerable. Her eyes bore into the door for moments after Nikki’s gone and she doesn’t know whether it’s because she wants Nikki to burst back in or not.

(Months later she sees: she sees the way Cesaro looks at Tyson, the way Tyson looks back at him. Nothing’s going on between them, she knows it’s not, but she thinks they want something to be. Tyson doesn’t approach her about it – just settles for long, yearning glances instead when he thinks she’s not looking. Nattie wonders what she’d tell him if he asked. She’d like to think _yes_ , because Cesaro is a good person and a good teammate and she _sees_ the way he looks at her husband, but she also wordlessly passes Nikki backstage, feels Nikki’s eyes piercing into her back even though Nikki would never admit she’s looking, and she knows she couldn’t say yes, because she never even got to ask.)


End file.
